Some rack configurations require the use of an intermediate bracket connected to a wall-mounted support member for supporting a shelf. These intermediate brackets have a vertical front wall with a front face and two side walls each having an inside face. A cantilever arm connects to, and projects generally perpendicular from, the front face and generally away from the two side walls of the intermediate bracket. The wall-mounted support member has a front wall, two parallel side walls generally perpendicular to the front wall and two outer flanges extending from the side walls and generally parallel to the front wall. A connecting assembly permits the intermediate bracket to be connected to the support member. One disadvantage of this rack configuration is that it requires an intermediate bracket to connect the wall-mounted support member to the shelf. As a result, this rack configuration does not connect the shelf directly to the wall-mounted support column members.
Other racks provide for a wall-mounted storage system, including at least one pair of slotted-apart vertical hanger bars for attachment to a wall and at least one removable shelf support bracket associated with each hanger bar. A shelf is supported by the brackets and is releasably attached thereto by rear hooks on the brackets that hook over the rear rail of the shelf. The shelf support bracket is associated with each vertical hanger bar. One disadvantage of this rack configuration is that the vertical hanger bars require an intermediate bracket and therefore does not connect the shelf directly to the vertical hangar bars.
Thus, it would be desirable for a rack to connect directly to a wall bracket in an efficient, reliable and cost-effective manner.